


This Isn't Me

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Implied Posession or Similar, Memory Loss kinda?, antisepticeye, anyway, but... I was actually kinda... like I actually ended up liking what I wrote?, especially if i want to get the next chapter of... a certain something out soon, eyy so i ended up doing a collab with The D-Gang on Quotev, time to get back into the youtube spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Have you ever felt…. like you aren’t yourself, sometimes?”





	This Isn't Me

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha this _totally_ isn't just a repurposed version of Day One of my Goretober 2018 challenge _what are you talking about-_
> 
> In all honesty, I didn't intend for it to be similar in any way shape or form, but it totally ended out almost the same way. What can I say? Staring into a mirror and not seeing yourself stare back is one of my greatest fears-

Something was off.

It had started as a feeling; a deep turmoil in his stomach that flared up at random times, a pressure in his throat that was erratic and never stayed around long enough for him to figure out what was wrong. But Seán just chalked that up to sickness. It wasn’t that unusual to feel a little under the weather, especially when his sleep schedule was as off as it was right now.

But that was another thing that was off, when he really thought about it. He hadn’t always been the best sleeper, but he wasn’t exactly an insomniac. These days, however, he couldn’t ever seem to get a good nights rest. It was really starting to affect his everyday life. He had some blank spots in his memories, but that must just be the lack of sleep talking. 

One day, as he’s passing the mirror after another fitful night of sleep, he catches a glimpse of his reflection. Mussed hair, bags forming under tired eyes, skin even paler than usual…. 

_This isn’t me, this isn’t me, this isn’t me-_

“Calling all Irish bastards; you still there, Jack? It’s been, like, 2 minutes since you’ve said anything...” Seán looked up from where he had apparently zoned out to see his computer open to Minecraft, Felix’s voice crackling through his headphones with a barely concerned tinge to his voice. He didn’t remember setting up the game, he didn’t remember setting up the camera still blinking on his desk to let him know that he was indeed recording….

He laughed. “Oh, shut your trap, Felix; the amount of bullshit you just laid on me send my mind into the 10th dimension of idiocracy.” 

“What the hell, man? That’s it, your dog is dead meat for saying that-”

He must’ve zoned out… that was fine. Everything was fine. 

_This isn’t me this isn’t me this isn’t me this isn’t me-_

“Keep your arms on your side of the bed, ya great Gaelic gladiator,” a sleep-slurred voice broke into Jack’s mind and, almost like he was waking up from a dream, he was snapped into the present to find himself in his room. The lights were dimmed, the beginnings of the sunrise were peeking through his curtains, and his hand was lightly wrapped around Evelien’s neck. He instantly ripped it away, hands shaking.

_THIS ISN’T ME THIS ISN’T ME THIS ISN’T ME_

“Have you ever felt…. like you aren’t yourself, sometimes?” 

Ethan snorts, then looks into the camera. “Yeah, sometimes I look into the mirror and I see a dumbass instead of the buff genius I know I am.” As he notices Jack’s expression, his laugh cuts off and he quickly clears his throat. “But, uh… I’m not sure. Why? Is something wrong?”

Jack just shakes his head, forcing himself to pick up the controller and put on a smile. “N-No… Just… just wondering….”

**THIS ISN’T ME THIS ISN’T ME THIS ISN’T-**

And then, one day, Jack looked into the mirror and didn’t see himself at all.

Because, last time he checked, his eyes weren’t a sickly shade of green. His throat wasn’t gashed horribly, trails of blood dripping down deathly white skin and staining his shirt a red so dark it was almost black. His reflection broke silently, as if the surface of the mirror had cracked, and as bloodstained lips turned up in a smile, his reflection’s pale hand raised to wave at the other even though his own stayed frozen at his sides. 

It took him a second to realize that it wasn’t the mirror itself that was broken; it was _him_. 

His reflection glitched again, and Jack watched in horror as the other’s mouth opened in silent laughter. A crackling of static built inside of him, and it only got louder and louder around him as he kept looking at his reflection.

Then, finally, as the static got so loud that Seán was sure his head was going to explode, he heard something, almost drowned out in the noise. 

“S̸̨̳̭̫̫̹̜̣̳̠̑̈͆͌̀̚ȏ̵̬̗̫̯̳̃̃͒̌̀͂͠ő̵̧̫̬̺̑͐̐̈͝ͅn̤̖̫̭̜̿̏͊̋,̶̜̦̩͇͓̲̾̌̀̌͊ J̸̻͔̯̗̟̓̓̍͋͞ą̤̠̫̱̰̗͚̄̑̄͋̍c̢̛̺̥͔̯̫͓̭͖͌̊̿̈́͜k̡̲͇͍̥͍̟̄̇͋̽̄͜͡i̷̱̺͕͈̟͇͕͛̾̽̃̆͐̈͜͡ȩ̸̮̤͔͓̯̖̏͊̉̏̚͜b̨̮̭̮̤̊͐̅̃̍ͅo͖̣̯̘̺̹͇̫͉̜͌̃̉̽͆ÿ̪̘̲̦̬̺͑͑̍̇̓̇”

The static was then cut off so suddenly that Jack’s ears hurt from the whiplash. And almost as if it had never happened, he was left staring into the mirror, shaky hands gripping the countertop as he stared into his tired blue eyes. 

.......

Something was off. 

Jack just couldn't ever remember what it was.


End file.
